A Night To Remember
by Little Kakau
Summary: Human beings usually make convenient choices instead of right choices. Could Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens to do their right choices? *Please, read and review*  One-shot


**Author's Note:** Human beings usually make convenient choices instead of right choices.  


* * *

  
**Title:** A Night To Remember

"Where's Lilly?" Scotty asked as he sat down in his chair. "We need to go see the victim's mum this morning."

"Miller will go with you. Rush called in sick. She actually sounds like she's sick too." Stillman spoke up, handing Scotty a few files of paperwork for later on.

* * *

Lilly had been crying all night. Her new boyfriend of a few months came home drunk. Well, now ex-boyfriend, she reminded herself. They broke up. She couldn't stand another alcoholic in her life. She had her alcoholic mother. But, that was her mother. Yet, it was enough to make her realize she never wanted to deal with something similar again!

"Rush." Lilly heard her phone go off, finally deciding to answer it after a few rings.

"Hey, I'm coming over to see you. You need anything?" A man said in the other side of the line.

Lilly didn't recognize the man's voice. Her eyes were still puffed from her tears, so she wasn't able to see the called ID.

"Who's this?"

"Lil', Boss told me you're sick. You got a cold or somethin'?"

"Scotty?"

"Yes, it's me. You don't sound..." He trailed off, his voice turning softer. He didn't miss her broken voice, the way she sniffled when she spoke, or the way her breathe hitched. "I'm getting pizza. You want some?"

"You don't need to come here, I'm fine. Tomorrow I'll be back at work." She did her best to convince her partner not to show up, not wanting him to see her in her fragile state.

"But I want too. I'll be there shortly, okay? Bye!"

* * *

"How is she?" Kat said as she sat on passenger seat.

"She said she's fine. But she didn't sound it." Scotty started up the car, worrying about his partner.

"Of course she didn't. She's sick."

"No, I mean, she sounded like...she'd been crying."

"What? Lilly Rush doesn't cry."

"Kat, she's human, she cries. Even I cry myself! Okay, don't tell anyone I told you that."

"It isn't a big deal. You're a wuss, you cry all the time." Kat said, jokingly, punching him softly in the arm.

"Hey! I have feelings." He replied, chuckling.

"For Lilly? I know." She said, half smiling, half serious.

"I'm her partner, Kat! I care about her!"

"I'm her friend, but I didn't get angry eyes when she came and told me about Cavanaugh."

"That fed?" Scotty was grabbing the wheel with all his strength, his jaw tightening.

"See, I'm right. You feeling something for her."

"I was just worried about losing my partner to the stupid FBI."

"Okay, and she didn't accept because she didn't want to lose you. You're both stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"Scotty, the house we're looking for is the next one." Kat said as the neared the house.

"Thanks." He said as he slowed down, coming to a stop. "Spit it out, what do you mean by 'you're both stupid'?"

"You both know what you want but you never act on it. Clearly there's something between you two, but all you do is deny it and move on with other people. Stop with the act."

Scotty was too busy paying attention to Kat's impressive words, when he heard her yell. "Damn Scotty, pay attention! We missed the house!"

* * *

Scotty arrived at Lilly's place later that night. He knocked on her door lightly, speaking up. "Lil', it's Scotty."

Lilly walked to the door, opened it and sighing. "I told you, you didn't need to come."

"And I told you, I want too." Scotty stepped right in, noticing her teary eyes.

Lilly closed the door, sat back down on the couch, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her chest. She felt a bit better hugging herself in an almost fetal position. It helped her to hold back her feelings.

"Lilly...what's wrong?" Scotty now was sitting in the couch, the pizza box sitting untouched on the coffee table. "You're not sick, you're..." He reached over, lifting her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes. "You're crying".

"What's wrong? Me! Why nobody can be sober around me?" She said as she started to cry, sobbing harder with each breathe. "My mom, my...my... ex-boyfriend. What is wrong with me?"

Lilly's outburst shocked Scotty. He'd never seen her like this. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with you. I'm sober, ain't I?"

"You don't count! You're someone I work with. Nobody can drink while working."

The comment hurt Scotty, but he pushed it away, knowing Lilly didn't intend to hurt him at all.

"Hey, you're amazing, and I know you know it. What did this jackass of a boyfriend do?"

"We broke up. He asked me to quit my job. Said if I loved him, I'd do it. Said he couldn't love me if I kept my job. No one can understand why I need to leave a date in middle of the night. He was drunk. People speak the truth when they're drunk."

Scotty felt anger starting to boil. How could someone dare say that to Lilly? She was an amazing woman. Anyone would die to be with her. He certainly would.

"Look Lil...he couldn't accept your job. That ain't love. It's some selfish asshole who wants a relationship to be on his terms."

"But," Lilly took a deep breathe, trying to suppress her tears. "I don't want to be alone all my life. I want someone who loves me. It's girly thing, but damn it, I'm a girl."

Scotty couldn't hold back a smile, but it soon disappeared when he started to thinks about the seriousness of everything. "You won't be alone. And you already have someone who loves you 'cause of you." Scotty said as he moved closer to Lilly, tugging on her hand. "And he wants to know if you love him back."

Lilly felt her cheeks blushing, and her heart starting to pound. Was Scotty really saying this to her? Did he feel something for her, really? Maybe her mind wasn't playing around with her, maybe she was right when she thought he was flirting with her the last few months.

"So?" Scotty asked, smiling tenderly at Lilly.

Scotty was looking at her deeply, his eyes never leaving hers. His hands traveled to cup her face. Ever so slowly, his lips reached hers. The two shared a short, but intense kiss.

Scotty soon drew back and looked at her. She looked like an angel. Her eyes were half shut, half flickering open. Her lips were pouted, and her face was flushed.

"I love you Lil. I always will."

"I never thought I'd say it, but..." She sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, too."

He leaned in again, and they shared another kiss. This time, long, deep and passionate.

**THE END

* * *

**

_I do hope you all have enjoyed this and my other stories a little. It is my last fanfiction ever. I'm moving to another country and my time will be restricted. Take care! love and peace, Little Kakau. _

_"People shouldn't be forgotten"_


End file.
